I'm Very Good At Climbing Trees
by smallredturtle
Summary: My take on what happened with Gail's and Holly's relationship after 4x13, possible multi-chapter. T for now
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter I.**

"Are you ok?" asked Holly when they sat again, after Andy left to see Swarek.

"Not really" Gail wisppered

"Sis do you need a ride home, I know you had double shift you should get some sleep" Steve asked, brushing Gail's hair form her eyes.

"I'm ok" muttered Gail

"I'll take her home" said Holly gently squeezing Gail's hand.

"Steve, go with Tracy" stated Gail with little bit more force behind her voice "I'll be fine. Can you please call mum and tell her I'm ok."

"Ok no problem. Call me when you get home" He turned to Holly with sad smile "It was nice meeting you Holly. Hopefully next time it will be at better circumstances"

"Likewise" replied Holly

They were waiting another hour, when Gail's eyes slowly began to drop and the grip on Holly's hand began to weaken. After that I didn't take Holly much convincing to Gail to get up and she gently led her to the car.

It took just few more minutes to get to them to Gail's apartment.

"Thanks for the ride" Gail said rubbing her eyes.

"No problem" Holly stated looking out of the window, she took a deep breath "I sorry for today"

"What do you mean?" asked Gail turning to Holly

"At the station – "Holly started.

"Holly you don't have to apologize." gulped Gail. She really didn't what to have this kind of conversation, in middle of the night in front of her house. She just wanted to go home passed out in bed. After everything that happened today, she really didn't feel like talking about her feelings, no matter how epic the kiss in the interrogation room was.

"- I get this is all super new to you, you are straight…well not really I guess, but I got kind of panicky with all that's happening and - "

"Holly seriously shut up" begged Gail

"Sorry"

"No! I'm sorry. It just…This was really long day and" apologized Gail, feeling guilty. Holly didn't deserve this, any of this. "Could we please have this conversation later?"

"So you do want to have the conversation?" hoped Holly

"Yeah" answered Gail "I do."

"Ok, I was afraid that you will want to…You know 'forget that anything happened'" Holly was starting to mumble again.

"Holly – "

"Sorry" said Holly with smile "We will talk about is later"

"Thank you"

"Ok so see you tomorrow at work" Holly turned to Gail

"Not really. Frank gave us day of tomorrow." Gail explained

"Oh" Holly spoke "well that I guess another time than"

"Actually, do you have anything tomorrow, after you finish at work?"Asked Gail "Maybe we could to have a diner, or drink, or whatever"

"I would love to" Holly smiled

Blonde slowly gathered her stuff and once more glancing at Holly "Great! Text you later"

"Good night" Holly smiled watching Gail walking to the front door.

"Good night Nerd"

After Gail finally got in to bed it was little bit after 2pm and it didn't take very long till the exhaustion over took her.

* * *

"Gail, wake up!" someone voice called

"Go away" murmured Blonde tangled in the bed sheets, just in her bra and underwear. She didn't really have the energy left put anything on last night

"Hey I'm going to the hospital, get Dov. Do you what to come with, maybe we can buy some booze and stuff for tonight. Or just go to Penny after" said Chris, standing above her with two cup of coffee.

"Actually I already made plans for tonight" admitted Gail, taking one of the cups.

"With Holly?" asked Chris.

"Yeah…with Holly" said Gail, looking directly in to the cup, not really sure if she was ready to have this kind of talk. Yeah she did introduce Holly to the boys, but didn't necessary mean anything.

"Are you two…you know" asked Chris

"What?" hissed Gail defensively, _so much for avoiding this._

"Together…like together, together" He didn't really know Holly. But he knew Gail, as much as confusing the blonde sometimes was. He knew when she cared about someone and after that hug with Holly last night, he was sure that it was not just two friends embracing each other.

"I don't know. It's complicated" whispered Gail, looking anywhere but Chris.

"Does she make you happy?" She didn't expect that question.

"I don't know" Or does she? It wasn't hard question, actually it's the easiest one "No…Well I mean yes. She does make me happy."

"So what is so complicated about it?" Gail deserved happiness, so what if it comes form woman. He's not the one to judge.

Gail finally looked up, was it really that easy. She set the coffee on the night stand and pulled Chris in a big hug. "You are really good guy you know?"

"Yeah it's the curse" This got him punch in an arm.

"Get out goofball" she giggled

"Love you too Gail" he sang on the way out.

Gail grabbed her phone quickly writing text, before she chickened out.

_Good morning. Are we still on for tonight?"_

She wasn't sure if she should wait for the replied, or go take a shower. But buzzing of her phone gave he an answer.

_Morning? Aurora. It's 3pm. And yes. I finish in couple of hours" - __**Nerd**_

"Disney? Seriously"

_I guess I over slept little bit. So is around 8pm ok? I know this nice restaurant on Lake Shore" _

_Sure Text me the address. And don't judge me for my love for Disney – __**Nerd**_

_I didn't say anything, but know that u mention it, you are Dork_

_Guilty. Have to get back to work. c u tonight - __**Nerd**_

* * *

I took Gail almost 2 hour just to pick up an outfit. She picked simple grey low cut dress, and leather jacket. She was replaying the conversation they shared with Holly in the car over and over again, so she could figure out if she did asked her on a date or not. After some time of mental struggle she decided it was in fact a date. This just added to her uncertainty. She was never at the date with another woman. Is it really that different, than date with guy? Does she pay?

When she finally made it to the restaurant, it was almost eight. Fortunately Holly didn't arrive yet. So she found nice table in a corner. This was one of the restaurants she had one of her blind date her mother set her up to. As much as the dates itself were awkward the food was delicious, it was busy enough, so she didn't had to sit in absolute silence, if the blind date didn't go well. (All of them)

But this was not a blind date, she knew Holly, she liked her, very much so. And maybe that is the problem.

She didn't wait long until Holly showed up. In black skinny jeans and dark blue top, which was see-through at some very flattering places. She noticed Gail immediately.

"Hi. You look great" greeting Holly said after a brief hug.

"Thanks. You cleaned yourself pretty good too" Holly responded with simple kiss on a cheek.

_Ok this is definitely a date_, Gail thought. "What do you mean 'pretty good'? I look smoking"

"Yeah you do" Holly smirked.

After some small talk they order a food and because they both arrived in taxi some wine.

"Do you have any news from Hospital?" asked Holly

"Yeah Oliver is Ok. They sent him home already" breathed out Gail "Swarek is stable…and Chloe…she is still the same. Chris had to drag Dov home to at least take shower and eat."

"I'm really sorry what's happening to you guys" Holly said and reached for Gail's hand on the table.

For a second Gail considered pulling out, but she decided against it. She took a deep breath and slowly intertwined their fingers.

"Anyway how was your day, anything interesting happened in Nerd kingdom?"

* * *

Rest of the night moved pretty quickly. They talked, drink wine and ate delicious food. The night was not that different form their usual hang outs. Gail felt comfortable and relaxed, although that could be the bottle a wine they finished, after which they decided call it a night a share taxi home.

They stopped at Holly's first. Gail thought she should finish _the date_ properly so she got out of the cab to see Holly off to her front door.

"Impressive" Gail said sizing up the huge house in fort of her "Who knew Lab Nerds makes so much money."

"It was actually was paid from my trust fund" stated brunette with a shrug.

"Are you kidding" boomed Gail "you are trust fund kid, and you work as forensic pathologist? You are so weird."

"Hey, don't judge. I love my job" laughed Holly

"Yeah, like I said weird!" added blonde.

They were standing side by side, staring at the front door.

"I had great time tonight" said Holly a turn to Gail.

"Yeah me too…Holly listen - " started Gail still looking at the front door as if there was written an answer, for all her questions, and doubts.

"Do you want to go up? Have a drink of something?" interrupted Holly "I have full stacked home bar, you know trust fund and all"

"S-Sure" said Gail, turning to brunette.

The inside of the house was even more impressive, it screamed expensive, but it still felt oddly warm and welcoming. It made Gail wonder just how big the trust font actually was. Yeah sure she did grow up in money, but this was something different. After quick tour Gail settled on the sofa in living room, while Holly went to fetch drinks.

"So what do you want? I have some wine, beer, some whiskey, vodka, tequila…" called from kitchen.

"Beer is fine" replied Gail

"Ok. Here" Holly gave blonde the beer and sat next to her with her own.

"Thanks"

"…"

For the first time that night they sat in complete awkward silence. One of them occasionally took a deep breath as preparing themselves for some big talk. But nothing actually came out.

After five more minutes Gail had enough. "You know what, I will take the tequila"

"Gail" Holly put a hand on Gail's knee.

"This is weird; I don't want it to be this weird. I can't do this weird" turning to Holly "It's just I never done this. I mean you are so ughrr" She breath out frustrated and stood up "…for some reason I can be myself around you and I don't what to mess things up, because right now I need you in my life. So I don't know what to do or where to start…and I hate, when I don't know what to do."

"You can do whatever you what" offered Holly.

"Not helping" grunted Gail.

"You want me to tell you what I want?" Asked Holly, standing so she was directly in front of Gail, gently taking her face in her palms

"Yeah, that would be nice"

"Ok… I like you, I really like you. You are funny and interesting and little bit insane. I care about you. And I don't what to pressure you in to anything but I would love to be more than your friend" Holly moved closer that their faces were nearly touching "And I really… really like kissin-"

Before she could finish Gail kissed her firmly on the lips. It wasn't as urgent or sudden as their kiss in interrogation room, but it still made their hearts beat faster.

"I like kissing you too" Gail said when they parted

"Well that's really good start"

"Yeah I guess, it is."

* * *

**A/N** This is my first fanfiction, so please be patient. (+ English is not my mother language, but I'm trying) I have some plans for another chapters. Reviews are highly appreciated. Have a great day – Gabi


	2. Chapter 2

A/N Hi, So here is another chapter, enjoy ;)

**Chapter II.**

For the first time in what felt like eternity, Gail was in a good mood. Honest and simple, not just putting up a face for others. It was a week since the shooting and things were slowly returning to normal. Well normal isn't probably the right word, it wasn't normal for Gail Peck to spend a weekend with someone just talking. It was not normal for her to actually open up to someone. It wasn't normal for her to think all day about kissing another woman. No, what was happening was not by any means normal. It was weird and she really liked it.

"Well you look unusually happy" asked Tracy while putting on a belt with her gun "Mom set you up on new date? I thought you were finished with it"

"No, no more blind dates" replied Gail absently smiling at door of her locker

"Ok…so what is it then or who?"

"Well I…" blonde started

"Tracy, can I speak with for a moment?" said Steve as he came up between the women "I was wondering what –"

"Hello to you to brother" remarked Gail kicking him lightly in a leg.

"- Aw! Hi! So what should I bring for" he raised his eyebrows suggestively at Tracy "you know our road trip."

"O my God… Now I have a mental image. Disgusting" called Gail pretending to silently gag,

"You were the one who was convincing me to give Steve a shot" said Tracy

"Really? Thanks Sis" smirked Steve.

"Yeah, and I'm regretting it already"

She was happy for them. Tracy deserved every piece of happiness she could get and her brother is one of the good guys. And on the other hand she wouldn't mind having Tracy as sister in law. She would definitely appreciate having another ally at the family table.

* * *

It was not a big surprise for her that she was sharing a car with Nick. But it was not something she was looking forward to. They didn't fight or anything, but the whole 'you cheated' 'yeah, because you fell in love with someone else', didn't exactly strengthen their friendship. And by the looks of it Nick was not happy about the situation either.

"I guess we are together today" he said while fastening his seat belt.

"Obviously" hissed Gail

"If you have something to say, just say it Gail" demanded Nick

She wasn't exactly thrilled to have this talk, but they might as well get over with. It was clear for everyone at hospital, why was Andy the one that was sent to see Sam. "Did you and Andy break up?"

"I don't know" he gulped staring out of the windshield "are you going to give me the whole I told you so speech"

"No" she replied

"Good so let's do our job."

The rest of the patrol went relatively fine. They hand out couple of fines, dealt some minor disturbance. By the book it was calm and easy day, but the tension between then was slowly driving Gail crazy. Nick was obviously hurting, and she didn't know what to say, or if she even wanted to. They just sat in complete silence staring out of window, both secretly praying for some kind of distraction.

The distraction came, at least for Gail, when Frank asked if someone could quickly jump to laboratory for blood results for some case that Tracy and Swarek were working on before the shooting. The speed, in which Gail took off, surprised even her.

* * *

Holly was sitting in chair leaning above some paper work. Her hair was pulled back in a simple ponytail. Sleeves of her signature lab coat rolled up, showing her toned arms. Gail noticed right from the start that Holly was attractive, in the kind of annoying 'I can rock a lab coat, and I'm not even trying way' way. But it wasn't until the wedding she noticed just how good looking Holly was. And more importantly that it had effect on her.

"Hi" Gail said, leaning against doorframe.

"Hello" Holly looked up with smile "I was not expecting to see you today"

"I'm here for the results, the Peterson case" explained Gail

"You know carrier usually brings you that stuff right?" smirked the brunette standing up and greeting young officer in a hug.

"Yeah he was sick or something" giggled Gail hugging back "Frank send me it is kind of urgent"

"So Frank sent 'you'?" Asked Holly, pulling back with raised eyebrows.

"Well maybe not me specifically, but you know."

"I'm glad it is you" she dropped small kiss on Gail's lips. Blonde slowly leaned to rest her forehead against Holly's "Is everything ok?" Holly asked.

"Yeah… It is just a long day" whispered Gail.

"Do you what to come over tonight? We can watch a movie maybe order takeout" suggested Holly.

"Is that code for something gay?" Gail pulled back

"No, I meant just a regular food" laughed brunette. Pulling out form the embrace and heading to her desk.

"Oh… Yeah that would be nice" smiled Gail not so subtly checking Holly out.

"Great."

"Yeah" Gail was momentary lost in thoughts. Everything seems to happened so fast. Two weeks before she was single, going on stupid dates her mother set her up to. No she was standing here, staring at the woman that somehow found a way in to Gail's life and passed all defenses, without her even noticing. It was not even the fact she was woman that scared Gail, but just how quickly Holly become significant in her life. That was what scared her. It was like she was always there.

"Here…" said Holly turning to give Gail a black folder.

"What?"

"The results" smiled brunette.

"Oh…Yeah, thanks."

"See you tonight" Holly said kissing Gail's cheek.

* * *

Gail was standing in the locker room slowly taking off her uniform, when Tracy came next to her staring at the side of blonde head.

"What?" Gail asked

"We are friends right?"

"Yes" replied Gail uncertainly

"We share things with each other?"

"Tracy, what is this about? Did my stupid brother do something?"

"What's going on with you and Holly?" asked Tracy suddenly .

"W-What do you mean?" _was she really that obvious_? First Chris now Tracy. She was just glad Steve didn't ask her anything._ Yet_

"You almost ran, when Frank asked if someone could bring stuff form lab and at the wedding you looked very cozy and in the hospital - ."

"Yeah well I…" not sure what exactly she should tell.

"Is she the cause of your good mood this morning?"

"Maybe" said Gail not able to stop the smile creping in corner of her mouth.

"Gail Peck! Why didn't you say anything?"

"There wasn't much to say. We just hang out, and then she kissed me at the wedding - "

"What?"

"Then she came after the shooting, to make sure I was ok" Gail took deep breath "and we sort of made out in interrogation room."

"Are you two dating?"

"I'm not sure" muttered Gail "I guess, technically we were on date, but I don't know" If Holly was guy, they would be probably dating, and had sex for that matter, but she didn't know if there was any rules when comes to two woman. She guessed they were taking things slow, but at the same time moving 1OOmines per hour.

"Wow, well I didn't see that coming." Said Tracy while sitting on a bench next to Gail.

"Yeah, you're telling me."

"I have to go…" Tracy checked her watch "I have a date with you brother, but I definitely want details later ok"

"If you promise you won't share any of yours. There are certain things I do not what to know about my brother."

"Promise, bye" smile Tracy leaving.

Gail was sitting there for what seemed like another twenty minutes, just sorting her thoughts. Were they dating now? Does that make her gay? Does is even care? When all of the sudden Andy busted trough the door, startling the blonde. It looked like Gail was not the only one who had unpleasant day. She actually felt sorry for the other woman. She was aware Andy's feelings for Sam, but she was still not completely capable to get over the whole Nick thing. She still had feelings for him, not sure if they were romantic, but still it bothers her to see him hurt.

"What is it Gail?" knowing that Gail is watching her.

"You know, I thought I will be happy if you two broke up" said Gail standing in front of brunette. "But I'm not. I was hurt, because knew I wasn't his first choice, but I guess he wasn't yours either" Gail slowly gathered her things. "Just put Nick out of his misery, being in second choice is not a nice place to be in."

"Gail – "

"I hope Sam will be ok" with that Gail left.

* * *

They were sitting in holly's living room sharing blanked while watching a reruns of Young and Restless on mute, occasionally doing voice over's to dramatic scenes. Finished chinese food on the table in fort of them with half empty bottle of wine. Gail was trying to remember last time she was this comfortable with someone. In her previous relationships or even with her friends she always had this need to be on guard, constantly expecting the next punch. Expecting people to leave.

"It's not that I don't like TV genius that is soup opera, but we should do something more interesting next time" said Holly filling up their drinks.

"Last time you suggested something so called cathartic, I made total idiot out of myself"

"Yeah" said Holly slowly leaning to Gail "but you were still cute" pressing kiss on the lips.

At first it was just a simple kiss, similar to which they shared at lab. But then it slowly involved, the pressure was more firm the movements of their lips more sensual. Holly carefully took Gail's wine glass and set it on a table next to them. After that they for what seemed like a minutes just looked at each other. But it was too much for Gail so she pulled Holly to her and kissed fully, one hand gently behind a neck another holding herself up. Holly responded with similar force, gently lying on top of blonde.

Gail was overwhelmed, not from the physical aspect of things, but the sudden rush of emotions that came thru her. The previous days, sitting in a hospital expecting to lose yet another friend. And now this, she realized that this thing she had or shared with Holly won't be simple. Everything felt new, yet somehow oddly familiar, exciting and terrifying at the same time.

"Holly?" whispered Gail when Holly pulled out just to gently kiss her jaw.

"Yeah?" responded pressing another little kiss behind Gail ear.

Not being able to stop herself Gail mumbled "You are not a rebound"

This made Holly pulls away. "What?"

"I'm not sure what you are yet, but you are not a rebound. This, it's just… I'm not here just because I and Nick didn't last. I don't know where we are going with is, I just.." Tears were starting to form behind Gail's eyes

"Ok"

Holly gently kissed Gail's forehead a lay down next to her.

"Just so you know I'm not usually this weepy"

"Good to know" smiled Holly

They were embracing each other, when Gail felt she was slowly drifting asleep.

"What time is it? I should probably go." She said getting up

But she didn't get far, because of the grip Holly had on her waist.

"Stay the night!" Holly said "I mean we don't have to do anything, we could just lay here or you just –"

"Holly!"

"Hmm?"

Gail moved closer and kissed brunette's lips "You talk too much."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter III**

"_Stay the night!" Holly said "I mean we don't have to do anything, we could just lay her or you just"_

"_Holly!"_

"_Hmm?"_

_Gail moved closer and kissed brunette's lips "You talk too much."_

Holly reached one of her hand and tangled it in Gail's hair puling her closer. Their lips were moving perfectly against each other. It was slow and sensual, but after some time it begun to be incredibly frustrating.

It still seemed like they were both holding back. Holly playfully nipped her lower lip and suck on it. Gail gasped opening her mouth more providing Holly more excess, so she slowly moved her tongue inside. That caused to vanish whatever remaining self control that Gail had. Now fully laying on top of brunette, she started to move her hands that were until this moment securely placed on Holly's waist.

Everything she touched seemed so soft and smooth. Carefully she moved her hands in Holly's t-shirt exploring the skin underneath. She never felt more in charge, but at the same time so clueless.

She had no idea what she was doing, but at the same time never more sure of what she wanted. She wanted Holly and whatever she had to offer.

Blonde moved her hands higher, her fingertips brushing the bottom of Holly's bra.

"Gail." Holly gasped "If we don't stop now, I don't think I'll be able to."

"But I don't want to stop" Gail said between a kisses, her hands moving up.

"Are you sure?" Holly cupping blondes cheeks making direct eye contact.

"Holly. My hands are on your boobs, I'm pretty sure" said Gail with serious face.

"Ok." Holly sat up, making Gail straddle her waist. She cupped her under her butt and slowly stood up never breaking the eye contact.

"Bedroom?"

"Yeah" Gail breathed.

* * *

"Gail wake up" Holly whispered above her kissing corner of blondes lips.

"I dnt wanna" murmured Gail "Go away…or no actually stay" changed her mind reaching for Holly's hand tugging her back to bed.

"Cute, but we have to be at work in two hours"

"That's plenty of time"

"Come on, I'm going to take a shower. I made a coffee, help yourself in a kitchen."

"Agrr…" grunted Gail burring her face back to pillows.

She laid there for unmoving for another few minutes, when she heard that shower started running, she slowly sat up, hugging the sheets to her chest. Taking deep breath she recalled everything that happed yesterday. She slept with woman. No scratch that she slept with Holly,…no she slept with her girlfriend… and it was epic.

After some time she picked her things from last night, got dress and headed to kitchen.

"This is ridiculous" Said Gail looking thru cupboards "Holly you have like 10 different types of cereal, are you addicted or somethi…." She added turning when she heard movement behind her.

"Hi" Said Holly smiling, moving closer to Gail wearing just towel "Well I just ehmm…."she started but was silence by Gail with deep kiss.

"Hi" she smiled Gail after they parted

"How are you feeling?" brunette asked

"Great." Gail smirked leaning for another kiss.

"Ok as much as I want to continue this, and trust me I really" kiss."Really want to" kiss. "We have to go" kiss "Gail!"

"Ok…I'm stopping" looking Holly up. Her wet hair was swept to the side of her shoulder. White towel tightly wrapped around her body. "How did you even got body like that…I mean you are lab nerd, it's not like dissecting frogs can give you muscles like that. Aren't you supposed to like…"

"Like what?"

"Have noodle arms and stuff."

"Gail out of two of us I'm not the one with noodle arm."

"Hey I'm police officer" said Gail offended.

"Yeah I know I don't get it either"

"Hey"

"I used to be a gymnast and run every morning"

"You didn't run this morning?"

"Yeah, I got pretty good workout yesterday" smiled Holly dropping one last kiss on Gail's lips "And by the way" she said walking out of the kitchen "you need a mint."

"Hey!"

* * *

They were sitting in a car in front of the station. When Holly asked: "How open do you want us to be? I mean are you going to tell your friends?"

"I don't know" Gail answered "I mean Tracy knows, and Chris kind of too but…I still don't know what exactly this means"

At that Holly shrugged her eyebrows.

"I don't mean us" Gail quickly continued" I like us and I want us…but what this means for me. Like what am I? Does this mean I had switched the teams?"

"Gail you don't have to switch teams. They are no teams, just be whoever you what to be, whatever you what to be."

"Well that's a foreign concept."

"Tell you what; we can lay low, until you figure this out?" Holly offered "No pressure ok?"

"Ok." Gail looked around and dropped Holly quick kiss."So see you tonight?"

"Yeah, I'll text you later?"

* * *

Gail was pouring herself coffee, when Tracy came behind her. It was almost end of the shift, and she couldn't wait for today to be over. Yeah she had great start of a day, but that was it. She spent whole day filling up paperwork and booking drunks. One of who puked on her shoes.

"Hey Gail…" said Tracy

"What" she said annoyed

"Ok, who pissed you off today?" detective asked "You seemed happy at morning."

"No one." She spoke drinking huge gulp of coffee _Ringing sound._

"You know your phone is ringing right?"¨commented Tracy

"You don't say"

"You not gonna pick it up?"

"It's my mother."

Yeah that was another reason for her bad mood. Her mother was calling her nonstop, and really didn't what to speak with her today.

"Maybe it's important" offered brunette

Gail just looked at her with shrugged eyebrows. She knew it wasn't, if it was her mom would probably contacted Frank or something. No this was her usual personal check up. Her mother wanted to make sure her little girl was doing enough to properly represent her family name. And now with everything what was happening in her life, she didn't need her mother to dig in the personal business.

"Well aren't you just bubble of joy."

"Whatever, what did you wanted anyway?"

"We are going to Penny, maybe you can take Holly with you."

"Oh, well I'll see" Gail was trying to dismiss the conversation "Tracy, could you not tell anyone about me and Holly. I just you know it kind of fresh"

"Sure, see you later or not" Tracy said with smile "And pick up the phone, or she will call a Frank"

* * *

Holly was sitting with her laptop at desk finishing her paper on importance of insects for forensic anthropology. When she heard loud knocking on her front door.

As soon as she opened then, Gail moved quickly pass her.

"I made mistake" called blonde, when she collapsed on sofa. "I made huge mistake"

"Hello?…Yey Hi Gail, what was your day like… no?" shrugged Holly "What happened?"

"My mother called!"

"Ok…and?"

"I picked up." Blonde boomed

"Gail, you need to give me little bit more information."

"She wanted to set me up, on a date with some doctor."

"Oh, and what did you said?" Holly asked sitting next to blonde

"What do you mean what I said, I said no." Gail stood up and started walking form one side of the room to the other "Then she asked me if I'm seeing someone. I knew I shouldn't pick the dam phone, I tried to ignore it, but she just kept calling over and over again. A now…" she

"Now what?" asked Holly "Gail, now what?"

"My mother wants to meet you."

"Oh…"

"Yeah Oh….big oh."

"What happened with laying low? Meeting parents is kind of big deal"

"I tried to say no…trust me I tried, but you don't know my mother" "She has her ways… her evil ways…"

"So you said yes? Ok…Ok so your mother wants to meet me" said Holly gathering he thoughts "She can't be that bad?"

"She raised me!"

"You got a point" admitted brunette. "So what do you what to do?"

"Can we just stay here forever…?" said Gail throwing herself on a sofa.

"I guess she doesn't exactly know I'm woman right?"

"Agrrr!" Grunted Gail.

"I guess that's no" said Holly

* * *

A/N As I mentioned in first chapter this is my first fanfiction attempt (in English that is), so that making beginning of this chapter my first try to write more "physical" scene, (not sure I'm ready to write full on sex scene maybe later ;) ) So don't be too harsh on judgment (hopefully I'll get better) Reviews are always appreciated. Thank you for reading - Gabi


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter IV**

Gail had a plan. She was convinced that she will not survive family dinner alone. She needed distraction. She tried to delay the moment as much as possible, taking over times and extra shifts. But after her mother threatened her to directly call Frank, she decided it's time to get it over with. That's why she came up a plan.

"Steve I need a favor, the biggest favor of history of ever" said Gail walking toward her brother's desk.

"Gail? What is this about?" He didn't even bother with greeting when he saw the determent look on Gail's face.

"I need you to come with Tracy to a family dinner next week" begged Gail.

"What… are you nuts?" boomed Steve "Why in world would I do that? We are going out for like three weeks, and you want to put her thru our family dinner? I thought you like Tracy"

"I do, I wouldn't asked if it was not important" Gail answered

"What happened?" he asked

"Mom found out I'm seeing someone."

"And?" Steve get pretty good idea where this is going. The look on her face said it all.

"and she wants to meet them."

"Holly?"

"Yeah" whispered blonde "Steve, please! I can't go there alone, you know how she is."

"Ok, but you have to help convince Tracy"

"Yeah, of course!" She will have to do more begging, but she was prepare to offer her soul if necessary.

"And you will owe me. Big time."

"Thank you…thank you… thank you" Gail almost jump hugging him so hard.

"And by the way" he whispered her in to ear "I'm happy for you sis"

"Thank you."

* * *

They decided to get ready at Gail's apartment. Holly was sitting on Gail's bed watching her girlfriend go from one side of the room to the other. She never saw her this nervous. Usually the blonde was calm and collected, always safely wrapped in sarcasm and wit.

"Ok so Steve and Nash, will meet as there" Gail said putting her phone in a hand bag.

"Ok, Gail are you alright?" Holly asked standing up in from of Gail.

"Yeah just…nervous" blonde breathed.

"Do you think she will have a problem, with me being a woman?" Holly asked

"I don't know…no I guess" she answered "I don't recall her ever saying anything against it…Agrr I hate this" she whined.

All of the sudden Holly started to giggle.

"What's so funny?" asked Gail

"Nothing just… Shouldn't I be the nervous one? I mean I' meeting your family for the first time" Holly said.

"You will by fine, just don't let her get to you, and don't take anything she say personally…or you know what, just don't listen to at all her"

"That's your advice? Don't listen to her?" asked Holly with raised eyebrow.

"Yeap!" said blonde sitting on resignedly on bed

"Gail…Gail looked at me" Holly kneeled in front of the sulking blonde and put hand on her cheek "It's gonna be fine ok? We'll go in, have diner, some small talk, and after we will go to my place or back here, we put on some chick flick movie – "

"No chick flicks" Gail looked up

"Ok..so some super gory horror movie. So you can cuddle me, when I get scared ok?" asked Holly.

Gail smiled and nodded dropping small kiss on brunette's lips.

* * *

When Gail and Holly arrived Steve's car was already waiting in a drive way. Gail took a deep breath collecting herself and got out of the car.

"Gail, you owe me." Called Tracy behind her

"Yeah I know. Thank you for this." She was never more grateful that her brother is dating her friend.

"Did you ring the bell?" asked Steve

"Not yet" blonde said "you were here first."

"So do it" he urged her

"I don't wanna" Gail whined.

"O for Christ sake…" Holly laughed reaching for the bell.

When all of the sudden the door swung open.

On the other side stood Elaine Peck, her strawberry blonde hair neatly tied in small bun. She was wearing apron over her perfectly ironed shirt and pencil skirt; she looked like she would without problem fit between Stepford Wives.

"Hello can I help you?" she asked looking at Holly

"Hello!?" muttered Holly

"Hi mom" called Steve and moved forward holding Tracy's hand

"Steven, oh and you must by Tracy"

"Hello mrs. Peck" Tracy politely smiled

"Gail?" asked Elaine looking at

"Hmm mom" said Gail clearing her throat "…this is Holly"

"Holly Stewart, nice meet you" Holly said holding up her hand.

* * *

It took Mrs. Peck moment before she got over the sudden shock, but after that she did you took her guest in dining room, to meet with Bill Peck who had the same look of shock and concern as his wife, when he was introduced to Gail's girlfriend. But he was able to get over it quicker, greeting his children in hug.

After some small talk all of them gathered around the table.

"Tracy is it, Steven told me that you are detective, you seem young" Bill Peck asked sitting at the head of the table.

"Yeah, actually Gail and I went to academy together" said Tracy noting towards Gail.

"O really and you made detective already, very impressive. Isn't it Gail?" said Elaine pouring some gravy on her plate, looking up at her daughter.

"Very." Gail whispered

"And what about you, Holly is it?" continued Elaine.

"Yes"

"What is it that you do?" Asked Mrs. Peck, "Gail never mentioned you" it was said quietly, with polished courtesy, but somehow you could feel certain hostile tone.

"I'm forensic pathologist, I work with 15 divisions" Holly answered calmly.

"Oh so interesting, you met on case I assume?" Elaine asked looking at Gail

"Yes, we did" blonde answered, she was determent to be calm.

"And how long are you…together?" Her mother continued with questions

"Two weeks"

"It had to be around the unfortunate shooting at 15division?

"Yes… it was" Gail was not sure where her mother was going with is.

"I understand it had to be very emotional times"

"Mother please stop" said Steve

"What? I'm just trying to have conversation" stated Mrs. Peck

"Elaine" spoke Bill

Elaine Peck was never the one to be silenced easily, when she had something to say, she said it. But perhaps this was not the perfect setting.

* * *

They slowly finished the dinner when she spoke again "Gail would you _please_ help me with desert in a kitchen" The way she put emphasis on the word please, was clear to everyone that she is not asking

"Yeah" Gail said, and then turned to Holly with quiet "Sorry." Holly nodded and reassuringly squeezed Gail's hand

When Gail walked in kitchen her mother had her back turned to her.

"What is happening with you Gail is this some kind of joke?" Elaine asked turning to her daughter.

"You think it's a joke?" Gail shrugged her eyebrows.

"What do I spouse to think, you brought home a woman" snapped Elaine

"You wanted to meet person I'm seeing…"

"I think it's time you focus on your carrier, you can't afford any distraction if you want to move forward" her mother say all of the sudden.

"Are you kidding me!" barked Gail "Distraction? I went on a dates you set me up twice a week. In hope I would find someone" she raised her hands "Well guess what? I did and I'm happy."

"Gail you do realize we have hold certain reputation as Pecks"

"Oh I almost forgot…" groaned Gail quietly "everything is about being Peck. I didn't want to come here because I didn't want to be criticized again. To be reminded all the things that I do wrong." she stepped back "but I never actually thought you would mind that she is a woman."

"I get it was hard for you after the kidnapping"

"What that has to do with anything?"

"Gail, you know you were unstable after…"

"O my god mother" Gail shouted

"Watch your tone young lady" she scolded her daughter

"I do everything you ask me to, I go to all your fancy affairs with you, even thought you know I hate it. I do it for you." In blondes eyes were slowly starting to form tears. "I followed the family tradition I'm cop, I like it and I'm good at it" she sniffed little "that should be enough." But it's no matter what I do it's never enough." She finished sadly.

Gail rushed thru kitchen door, tears rushing down on her face. Her mother right behind her. By the look on the faces of others, Gail new they heard everything. The sad thing was she was expecting this, all of it.

"Can we just…" she asked looking at Holly.

"Thank you for dinner, Mrs. and Mr. Peck" Holly said politely.

* * *

"I'm sorry" whispered whey they got in the car.

"It's ok, it's gonna be…" Holly tried to comforted her

"I'll just…." Gail quickly wiped her eyes and said "take you home ok?"

"Yeah sure" said sadly Holly, knowing that no movies neither cuddling will be happening tonight.

* * *

A/N So here is another chapter. I focused more on the Gail/Elaine relationship. What consequences it will have on Gailly/Golly/Officer LunchBox (whatever you prefer) will be in next chapter.

Thank you for reviews, following and favorites you are all wonderful ;)


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter V**

It was almost a week since the dinner at Peck's house and it was almost as long since the last time Gail saw Holly. It was not only her fault per see, she was busy at work and she was really tired at the end of the day. So she spent most of the nights alone in her room, ignoring everyone as much as possible. When Holly texted or called, she hadn't in her to ignore the blonde completely, so she responded with texts like_: - sorry, not tonight – maybe latter – just need some time – call you latter_ – _OK – NO._

The only person she actually talked after the dinner was Steve, that's mainly because he ambushed her while she was heading to her card after shift.

"We tried to call you?" he said

"We… meaning?" Gail asked

"Me and Tracy"

"Yeah of course… Well I wasn't really in the mood for talk, I'm still not, so if you don't mind" she shrugged

"Hey, I'm sorry for what she said"

"Steve I'm not interested in apologies, not from you and let's be honest, we both knew what was going to happened" she said pushing Steve aside, and getting in her car.

"Dad was pretty pissed at Mom" getting in to passanger seat.

"I don't want them to fight" she said sadly "I just want to forget anything happened"

"Did you spoke with Holly?"

"That's none of your business"

"You should call her"

"Seriously Steve get the hell out of my car"

"Ok, but you should call her." He said opening the door "and stop hiding!"

"I not hiding" she shouted at him, while he was walking away.

* * *

Gail was hiding. That's what she did when she was hurt. Letting herself to be vulnerable was extremely hard for her. She always hid behind this bitch persona she created. Usually it worked, she barked here and there and people left her alone. But for some reason with Holly it just didn't seem to work. Every time Gail said something mean and bitchy, Holly just smiled and brushed it away.

That's why Gail was actually hiding in her room in the middle of the night, with her head was swimming with thoughts and feeling she didn't know where to place. She never exposed herself like that in front of anyone and the problem was she had no idea why. Why from all the arguments she had with her mother, why she decided to spill her guts that night.

She was lying on her bed when she heard knocking on her door.

"Yeah I'm coming" she called thinking it was Chris or Dove. But when she opened door she was faced with the exact person because of whom she was in her room in a first place.

"Holly?" she said surprised.

"Chris let me in, they went to Penny…You are a cat" Holly mumbled all of the sudden heading to the living room.

"What?" blonde asked, following Holly with raised her eyebrows.

"I had this whole speech prepared. I wanted to say that I'll wait for you until you ready to talk, that I will give you the space…but all of the sudden there is this thing stuck in my head….You are a cat" Holly said her back turned to Gail.

"Holly?"

"This is not your emergency situation" Holly explained turning to blonde. "I understand that you are hurting. What happened at the dinner sucked and I'm sorry, but I really like you and I'm pretty sure you like me too, so don't try to escape from me. If you need time tell me, but you're too good to just let go so… I'm not letting you down form that dam tree just yet."

"You remembered that?" Gail features softened

"Well it was pretty good analogy"

"H-how do you do that?" stuttered Gail, after processing what was actually said.

"What?"

"You just keep calling me out on my bullshit"

"Well I guess I just get you" smiled Holly taking a step towards Gail

"Yeah you do." Gail did the same.

"So what now" asked Holly when they met in the middle of the living room "should I go and give you more space? Or will you let me do the girlfriend thing when I hold you and comfort you while you hurting. Tell you it's gonna be ok and make you a hot chocolate."

"Hot chocolate?" sneered Gail

"Or tequila, whatever you are in mood for." Holly smiled pulling Gail on to the hug.

They hugged for a little while, when Gail decided to continue this more horizontally in her room

* * *

"Sorry for avoiding you, it's just I have never done that" said Gail

"What?" asked Holly spooning Gail from behind.

"I never actually stood up to her. It's ridiculous, I don't know why, but it was just too much." Gail said sadly

"It's ok…" brunette whispered dropping small kiss on Gail's cheek.

"What you saw that's pretty much our relationship." Gail continued "My parents were never home, when I was a kid. I remember trips and vacation, but they were never really home. It was after I got in to the academy my mother actually started to notice me. It felt like for the first time she cared, but as it turned out it was more so I don't embarrass her." Gail started sobbing a little.

"So tried, I tried to be best, when I did finally excel, people just though I get there because I was a Peck" she sniffed. "They either kissed my ass, because of my parents or judge me for the same thing."

When she finally opened herself up Gail felt like she couldn't stop. "I'm not like her, I'm not social, I'm not easy going, I don't even like people…You know I have this huge phobia from speaking in front of the crowds. I get all sweaty and gross."

"Hey Gail… looked at me" Holly said turning Gail around "you are You, and that's more than enough ok, you are good person. You are funny, smart, really hot-"

"Oh shut up…" Gail put her hands on her face smiling and wiping her tears.

- and when you think no one is looking huge dork." Holly continued

"Oh look who's talking…"

"Seriously? You knew every Disney reference I ever used, and I saw the star wars t-shirt in your closet. You are not fooling anyone." Brunette said lightly poking Gail between the ribs.

"Tell me something...about you. You heard my sob story, what's yours?" asked Gail after a moment.

"It was not a sob story…"

"I was sobbing, that's by definition sob story"

"I don't know? What do you want to know?"

"You live in huge house, you are loaded, but you still work as pathologist, who does that?"

"My father is a lawyer, he owns a company on Bay Street."

"Stewart and Ryes?" Gail asked ablently.

"Yeap" confirmed Holly.

"Wow!"

Stewart and Ryes was one of the largest, and probably the best law firm in Toronto. Making Holly, daughter of one of the richest people in city. _'Well that explain the house'_ Gail thought

"So I get the ass kissing trust me. But I have just the usual story. I have two sisters; they took off on the family business, so I just did my thing no one really cared that much." Holly continued

"I get that, but corpses really? The livings were too boring for you?" inquired Gail

"I wanted to be a doctor, but soon after I started med school I realized, I like the science more than I liked actually treating patients, so when came moment when I had to choose, I decided to do thing I liked, rather than pretend to be something I'm not" answered Holly.

"I'm sensing this had double meaning"

"Kinda did" brunette said

"So when did you actually realized that you are….you know?" stuttered Gail

"Gay! You do it, you should be able to say it" laughed Holly

"Smart ass, yeah when did you realized you are lesbian?" Blonde asked again, not able to stop the huge smile, forming on her lips.

"First year in med school, there was this really cute nurse-" said Holly with dreamy expression.

"Auch…you asked" Holly laughed after being punched to a shoulder. "But I guess I always knew. It just never clicked for me with guys, I felt like I was trying too hard. To be certain way, to feel certain things. When I was with guys, It was just not me. Plus the sex with them sucked compared to girls" she smiled at the end.

"You make everything sound so easy…" said looking closely at Holly.

"It's was not easy, it took a lot of soul searching and convincing myself. And then convincing everyone around me that what I feel and who I am, is real a genuine. But it was worth it."

"What if I not the same? I liked being with guys, I suck at relationships with them, but I liked it." She turned around facing the wall.

"You know that's the fun part, no one is ever the same. Do what feels right to you."

Gail's chest rose as she took a deep breath. She turned around again and pushed Holly on a back, and gently laid on top of her.

"What are you doing?" Holly asked looking Gail in the eyes, that were somehow darker than, she remembered.

"Doing what feels right to me" Gail softly smiled and kissed Holly fully with everything she had.

* * *

A/N Thank you again for all your wonderful reviews, following and favorites.


End file.
